All that I can give
by coffeewithcourvoisier
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance. That was on Sebastian's mind for weeks. But little he knew when we get that second chance, things happen different than we had expected. And that's defintiely something we didn't deserve. -Rated M for future chapters
1. I

It had been one of those days. The ones in which you're walking down the stairs or crossing the street and wondering why you even bothered waking up. Not because it's a bad day, but because nothing is happening around you. It's the same, as it was the day before, as it was the day before. The same boring routine your life has turned up to be. And sometimes that's worse than something really bad happening.

Sebastian went to the cafeteria, which was still empty, excepting for one or two guys who he knew used to do morning runs around Dalton. He had met them once or twice, because when he felt like it, he would join them. He was in the Lacrosse team and he knew that apart from keeping a lean figure he had to work his muscles a lot, so Dalton would still beat the other Lacrosse teams as it always had. Most of the students were coming to the school that day, but the Lacrosse team and some other students had taken the liberty to arrive one day earlier.

He walked to the expending machines and bought a bag of cookies from one and a bottle of water from another. He played with the bottle, tossing it to the air a couple of times and catching it before it fell as he walked through the corridors. He had no intention in sitting with them, since he was sore from the Lacrosse practice from the day before and he had another one later, and he didn't want any of his team mates to think he couldn't handle it. He was captain of the Warblers, but he wanted he wasn't just a pretty face with a good voice. He also had a good body and ability to play lacrosse. One day, he would be the captain of the lacrosse team. One day.

Not that he needed to prove anyone anything. He was past that. Sure, he had to admit to himself there was a time when he thought good grades would get him some of the attention he was craving from his parents, but he quickly realized it wasn't. He tried with sports and even with those dance lessons he had taken long ago. Soon it hit Sebastian: nothing he could do would get the attention everyone needed from home. It hurt for little while, but not for long. By that time, he had already discovered Scandals, where he got all the attention he needed, and even a bit more. The guys there didn't ask him if he had already chosen what he wanted to do when he finished school. The guys there didn't even know Sebastian hadn't finished school. They couldn't care less if Sebastian was going to follow his father's steps or if he was "wasting time" with dance lessons. All they needed to know was if his ass was tight enough or if his cock was wide enough to make them scream.

And Sebastian was happy with them knowing only that.

As he walked through the hallways, he saw more and more students in their Dalton uniform. From the first look, Sebastian could see which ones were new and which ones knew their way. He checked a couple of guys out as he opened his bag of cookies and ate a few of them. None of the newbies were particularly stunning, or at least not enough for Sebastian to look at them twice. There was one with a cute ass, but not up to the boy's standards. Not that there was a lot of people who were.

Sebastian finished his cookies as he walked and dropped the empty bag on a trash bin. He climbed up the stairs and walked to the students dorms. His was a little far, but it was maybe the reason why he liked it as much. It was far away and he could have people over and then teachers usually didn't find out about their secret meeting, which ended up in neck shots or anything that would cross their minds. Everyone who had been a decent time in Dalton knew Sebastian was the kind of guy every gay boy wanted -or any boy in general. There had been that one time a straight boy had gone to one of Sebastian little gatherings and then had been caught moaning as Sebastian kissed his neck and thrusted against him, pinning him to the bathroom wall.

And of course, there was Hunter.

Hunter Clarington was a new transfer student from a military school. Apparently, his grades were so perfect; Dalton had paid him a full scholarship, something he liked to repeat to everyone that had the chance to listen to him.

Usually, schools like Dalton were split between students who could afford being there and students who were so brilliant they had been given a scholarship. Dalton Academy was different. If you couldn't afford it, then you just couldn't study there. Of course, there were some exceptions, but they were the one percent of the alumni. For example, one of them was Jeff Sterling, one of Sebastian's friends an also a member of the Warblers. He was really tall, with blonde hair and always a nice smile planted on his face. He had a nice voice, and was always in a good mood. At first, he seemed to get along with everyone, but after some weeks in his Freshman year there was an undeniable connection between him and one of the other Warblers, Nick Duval. A couple of months later, they started dating. They were far from being the power couple, though. They liked to be in the back, sitting close and sharing lovey-dovey looks. They were never known for having at fight at 3 am or for having loud sex. Everyone seemed to envy that peacefulness that surrounded the couple.

Sebastian thought they were boring as hell, though.

Anyway. Jeff Sterling was probably the only guy Sebastian knew had a scholarship. Every time Jeff was waiting for the letter from the principal that would grant him another year, things would get tense. He would spend every day on Nick's bedroom, and they both looked like the world would end if Jeff didn't receive his letter. However, he had gotten it every year, and now it was safe to say he would graduate at Dalton.

The uniform everyone used at Dalton, a dark blue blazer with red piping, a blue and red stripped tie and grey pants, could fool anyone that wasn't studying there. They were all the same and no differences were made. But it wasn't the case. Once you got into their rooms, you could tell where they were from, and who was richer than the other one.

Sebastian's room, as the majority of the Dalton student, was decorated with expensive and sophisticated items. He had three Lacrosse sticks hanging on his wall. He never used them. He just liked how they looked on his wall. They were a collection from Warrior Titan Pro 10. Three different styles: defense, goalie and attack. Each one had cost him about $250, but Sebastian didn't seem to mind. His own lacrosse stick was usually laying somewhere in his dorm, and maybe it wasn't as expensive as the ones hanging on his wall, but it was pretty close. He had some framed pictures of France, Italy and London, his favourite European cities. He liked to brag about not being American, but actually French, and how come American people were stupid and weren't as evolved and nice as European people. Also -and this sometimes brought arguments- how European football was better than American, because it was more entertaining and, in fact, the original football. Since that argument between Sebastian and Trent, they wouldn't invite Sebastian to watch the matches anymore. And he was really happy about it.

However, it was slightly lonely during the FIFA world championship.

Trent Nixon's room was also decorated by framed photos, the only difference being no person could be found in there. There was the Eiffel Tower at dawn, the Taj Mahal, the Gizeh Pyramids, Sydney Opera House and many other touristic places. On Trent's nightstand there was a Nixon camera -and yes, people usually laughed about it-, which, unlike Nick's guitars wasn't just for the show. He actually used it, and one of his hobbies in school was to take photographs of his friends and put them in an album.

Every end of the year he would show the rest of his friends an album he had put together of photos of them during all the year. Even though sometimes Sebastian would mock it, it was actually endearing. There were photos of him on his lacrosse games, and even though he wouldn't say a word about it, Trent was the only person who had taken photos of him on competitions. Yes, he hadn't joined the Warblers until he was in high school, but he used to play soccer before.

Sebastian sometimes wished there was sat least one photos of him playing soccer in Elementary School.

So maybe he liked to tease Trent a little about how he had photos of everyone in his album, but deep inside, he liked that there were photos of his days at Dalton. Trent was kind enough to give each and one of his closest friends a copy of the album he made each year. Sebastian kept his in his book shelf, and sometimes (only sometimes) he would take one the them and start going through its pages, remembering everything they had gone through his Junior year.

It was a completely different story when you entered Jeff Sterling's room. There was only his bed, a lamp sitting on a wooden nightstand and one single framed photo of him and his family. So, when everyone entered his dorm to hang out once they met him, they realized he was the only person they knew who had gotten the famous Dalton scholarship, but unlike Hunter, he preferred not to mention it.

The first day Sebastian met Hunter, they were both in the dorm they would be sharing for the rest of the year. Sebastian was unpacking his bags and changing the sheets of his bed because there was no way in hell he would ever sleep on those shitty, doubtfully cotton sheets Dalton put in their room. He heard someone entering the dorm but didn't bother in turning to see who it was. He knew he would be roomed with a newbie, so he didn't care what he had to say.

"My name is Hunter Clarington and I'm not even remotely bi-curious" he heard a strong voice say behind him.

Sebastian stood up, turned around to look at the boy who had talked. He was almost as tall as him, dark blonde hair, same green/grey eyes as Sebastian and what it seemed a really smooth skin with a single mole on the left side of his pink lips. He wouldn't say but that boy was really, really good looking. Wide back, really toned arms that could be seen (although appreciated would be the right word) since the boy was wearing a grey tank top. Nice waist, better hips, really toned legs and Sebastian could bet his ass was just as good as his front looked.

What Sebastian enjoyed most was the look in Hunter's eyes. They were challenging him, as in expecting Sebastian to look down, ashamed or that he asked why he was looking at him in that way. Hunter's eyes seemed to pierce Sebastian's, green lost in green for at least half a minute in silence before Sebastian chuckled softly, making the new kid furrow his eyebrows, definitely upset about his unexpected behaviour.

"We'll see, newbie" he just said, with his usual playful smirk as he kept unpacking, turning around. He heard steps and suddenly Hunter was at his right, his arms crossed in front of his chest, making his biceps more noticeable and lets say, better looking. Sebastian turned his head politely with a smile on his face.

"I'm serious. I don't care what kind of sick tradition you have in this gay school but I'm not going to be a part of it" Sebastian's playful smile turned quickly into a mocking one, rolling his eyes. He took two polo shirts from his bag and placed the, on his bed.

"This is not a gay school" he said. "If it were, there would be scheduled orgies and we probably would have to pay more for that. And honestly, about guys coming onto you..." Sebastian made quotations signs with his hands. He looked Hunter up and down and raised his eyebrows. "You don't have to worry". He turned around again and took his shirts to his private closer, placing them on one of the shelves. He didn't heard Hunter moving again and when he turned around again, he saw the boy standing in the exact same spot he was, looking at Sebastian with a gesture full of hatred and despise.

"You're one of them, right?"

"One of what?" Sebastian asked. "Gay? Yes. Pretty much".

"Look, I don't want to have problems with you. I won't say a thing to your activities, just don't bring your sexual encounters here or leave your... devices around".

"Like I would let you watch and enjoy the show" Sebastian said, laughing. "Besides, I don't do school boys. They get annoying after a while and I don't have to deal with that and focus on my courses".

"I don't need to know your night activities..." Hunter made a pause, noticing he didn't know the other boy's, his new roommate's name. He looked into Sebastian's eyes as he had before and rolled his eyes, annoyed. He extended his right hand out for Sebastian to shake.

"Hunter Clarington"

"Sebastian Smythe" said the other boy, doubting a little before taking the other guy's hand and shaking it. He then let go and kept unpacking his stuff. Never the less, Hunter didn't move.

"Dalton offered me a full scholarship. I was in military school" Sebastian raised his eyebrows. Not for the military school part, because he couldn't care less about where that homophobic son of a bitch came, but because of the scholarship part. Jeff had gotten his letter last year where they assured him they would give him another full scholarship for his Senior year. Had they decided not to give it to him and give it to Hunter? "My mother said it was an opportunity we couldn't decline".

"Are you expecting me to congratulate you?" Sebastian asked, turning his head to look at the boy. To his surprise, it was Hunter's turn to laugh.

"That attitude won't take you far, Smythe" he said, walking to his bed and opening his bags to start unpacking too. Sebastian snorted.

"Then let's not talk about that nest you call hair. That won't take you far either"

Before Hunter could think of something to say back to Sebastian, someone knocked the door twice. "Come in" said Sebastian, and Nick and Jeff came inside the room, both with bright smiles. They walked to Sebastian until they noticed Hunter's presence.

"Hey, you must be the new one" Jeff said, walking over to Hunter, giving his hand for him to shake. "Jeff Sterling. And he's Nick Duval. You're a transfer student, right? I heard Mr. Hollowick talking about it when I was taking my bags to my room".

Sebastian gave Hunter a look, wondering what nonsense he will say next. Hunter caught his eye and only shook Jeff's hand.

"Hunter Clarington. I have a scholarship here" he said. This time Nick stepped forward with a big smile on his face.

"Really? That's cool. Jeff has one too" he commented, shaking Hunter's hand. "Nick Duval".

"Didn't you have something to say?" Sebastian questioned the couple. They both turned around at the sound of his voice and Nick nodded.

"Our first party, remember? We have a party before classes start. We invited you to our Junior party" Oh yeah. It was a party to get to know the newbies and also hang out and talk about everyone's summer, which could also be told as brag about where everyone had gone on their vacations. If you hadn't left America, it probably wasn't worth telling about it.

"Oh yeah" Sebastian said. "Where?"

"My dorm, tonight" Nick said. "I was thinking about tomorrow, Sunday, but I don't think someone will be able to go through the first day of our Senior year with a killer hangover. So tonight it is. You have to join us" he added, looking at Hunter. "You'll get to meet everyone, Hunter"

"Sure" Hunter nodded, taking one of his jeans out of his bag and folding it.

"Then we'll see you both tonight. C'mon Nicky" Jeff said, pulling Nick by his sleeve and out of Sebastian's and Hunter's dorm. They were in silence for the next minutes, everyone unpacking their own bag until Hunter turned around, looking at Sebastian.

"Are they...?"

"Yes".

"But you said this wasn't-"

"It's not. They're the only couple here" Sebastian replied, without turning. Hunter nodded and went back to unpacking; now taking his shirts off his bag and onto the bed. As Sebastian finished up with his first bag, he began wondering how much would Hunter last there. Because, from a first look, he didn't seem to fit. He still wasn't sure if he was homophobic or just a regular asshole, but Sebastian didn't see Hunter as someone who wouldn't say a thing about the parties he sometimes organized, or that person who would lie for you if you ever got in trouble.

Sebastian sighed and walked to his closet, grabbing a pair of dark jeans for the party that night. He looked over at Hunter as he looked for a shirt to match.

Maybe with some alcohol he would start being tolerable.

* * *

Hello guys! Welcome to my first multi-chaptered fic. Hope you like it~ 3


	2. II

One of the most memorable and best parties that happened in Dalton was definitely the one they threw before classes started. Since that day would always be a Monday and the school was open since Friday, they had time to party on Saturday and deal with the hangover on Sunday.

Sebastian had only been to one of them, the one they threw before their senior year. It was were he got to meet everyone and after a few drinks got to meet someone _really_ personally. He didn't remember his name anymore and doubted that boy was still at school. In fact, if he saw him again, he probably wouldn't recognize him.

He had really nice lips though.

As the day ended, Sebastian began looking over at his clothing choices. He finally decided on a light blue shirt with his dark jeans he had previously chosen. He had almost finished unpacking. Some of his books and personal items were still on his suitcase, but he decided to finish with that the next day. He hopped in the shower and put a towel around his hips before walking to his bed and start dressin up.

For this, Hunter was long gone. After Nick and Jeff had gone and Sebastian and him had shared a few words, Hunter had just disappeared. It had been hours now and Sebastian wondered if it was because he simply didn't want to go to the party, which would be dumb. If Hunter was the obnoxious person with the superior thingy he had around, he would like to meet the new people. Or at least that's what Sebastian's father liked to do. He would always go on and on telling Sebastian about how knowing and meeting the right people was the first step to gaining their trust and finally earning power.

"It doesn't matter if you have to pretend like you care about what they're saying Sebastian" Even miles away at Dalton he could still hear his father's words. "Ask for their name, memorize their names. It's that kind of people that'll lead you to power one day. The gardener, the receptionist... you have to make them think you care and soon they'll be saying yes to anything you ask".

Sebastian finished dressing up and moved his neck to each side, relaxing his muscles. He moved to the big mirror every Dalton dorm came with and started fixing his hair with his hands. He would save the hair gel for classes. He just needed to have his hair fixed enough.

When he was putting some cologne around himself, he felt the door opening and turned his head. Hunter looked at him briefly and walked across the dorm to the bathroom, where he locked himself.

It was eleven in the night when the party had _really_ started. Everyone was a little tipsy, if not completely drunk and soon Nick was bringing out a bottle of tequila out of his closet, along with a tiny glass, lemon and salt.

Bodyshots.

The first to start were Nick and Jeff. Jeff licked Nick's neck and sprinkled some salt on it. Everybody started making wolf whistles and clapping. Body shots were kind of a tradition at Dalton's welcomes parties. Jeff licked the salt the salt off of his boyfriend's neck, quickly took the shot of tequila and bit the lime from Nick's mouth. Even if Nick and Jeff had been boyfriends for a couple of years, that didn't stop Nick from blushing deep maroon when Jeff finished.

Next, the rest of the Dalton guys had to do the same with anyone else at the party. Iy didn't matter if they were straight or not. Everyone took it as fun way to get the party really started and since Dalton had a zero tolerance bullying policy, no one would call them names for licking salt out of another's guys neck. Of course, the only ones who took the lime from the other guy's mouth were the couples, also known as, only Nick and Jeff.

Last party, Sebastian had mouthed Ian's neck with such expertise the last one had let out a soft moan not so loud everyone could hear due to the clapping, but perfectly clear so Sebastian could notice it perfectly. "Save it for later" he had whispered in the boy's ear, before taking the shot.

And he actually did. Just not in Sebastian's bed as the owner had wished. There was this thing about making out against the wall that was very hot, especially if there was somebody looking, but if he had to choose, he would have taken Ian to his bedroom. Sadly, when he felt him up and kissed him some more, he just wasn't as interested as he was at first.

After some more people, Thad was working on David's neck as everyone cheered. Sebastian looked around, sighing. Too bad he didn't remember Ian's face. If he did, he would probably give him a suggestivestly look so they hook up that night. Not that they had talked or exchanged more words than "Hey" after the party, or that he was an excellent kisser, but still.

Then it was BeatBox (Sebastian didn't remember his name either) and some other Dalton student Sebastian thought he had seen before. Jeff took Nick's hand and walked towards Sebastian.

"Aren't you giving us a show this time?" he asked, smiling.

"If I find anyone interesting enough" Sebastian replied.

"Why don't you join the new kid? You know, you could two bond that way." Jeff continued.

"No, thanks" he rolled his eyes.

"Why not? He's cute" Nick said. Jeff turned to look at him, raising one eyebrow. "What?"

"No, thanks" he repited, making a face. "Homophobic brats don't really turn me on"

"Homophobic?" Jeff asked. "He didn't seem like it. Has he said anything to you?"

"Well, apart from calling us a gay school and saying he doesn't need to know about what I do at night, he didn't really need to say anything else" Sebastian took a sip of his drink.

"Oh well. Hope you find someone interesting then" Jeff said and left with Nick.

Sebastian was left alone with his drink, watching how everyone was having fun and doing body shots, when just a year ago he was the one making a show. He looked around, but once again, he didn't find anyone worth spending a good time. Suddenly, he felt the couch he was, dipping and he turned around, seeing Hunter looking a little bit uncomfortable.

"You should move, I may suck your dick if you're not careful" Sebastian said, not bothering to turn his head to look at Hunter. The boy's cheeks turned red, but he tried to remain calm.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said earlier. You found it... insulting and that wasn't my intention" Hunter said. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Since when do you listen to Jeff and Nick? Are you friends now, or...?"

"How did you-"

"I didn't. I just said it and turns out it was real" Sebastian replied, now turning to Hunter with a superior smirk on his face. The other boy sighed. "What did he say that convinced you? That if you didn't apologize I would make your life hell at school? That I was mad at you? That I was hurt?"

"Last one" Hunter muttered, provoking a good laugh from Sebastian.

"I don't get hurt" he explained. "And most of all I don't get hurt but homophobic brats like you"

"I am not homophobic" Hunter said. "I believe they have rights as everyone else, it's just- I'm not and-"

"What, you want a award for not being gay, soldier?". Hunter buffed annoyed andwas ready to stand up and leave when his facial expression changed and sat back.

"I'm sorry" he repeated.

"Yeah, I heard that"

"Well, I am"

"Just forget about it"

Hunter nodded and sat there silently,m with a respectful and someone would saya wkward distance from Sebastian, bitintg the inside of his cheek, looking around. Sebastian took a sip of his drink and watched as James was straddling Brian, more mouthing his neck than licking the salt off. Well. Apparently they were giving the main show this year. Unless...

"No" he said, making Hunter look at him. "It's actualy not okay. But you could always do something to make things better"

"Yeah, sure" Hunter replied. "Like what?

* * *

"You should be thankful" Sebastian said as they walked back to their dorm, with a smirk on his face. "He was straight too. It could have been worse. _It could have been me _and I bet you wouldn't have liked to moan in front of them"

"i just told you I'm not-"

"It wouldn't mean you're gay, soldier" Sebastian said, putting his hand in the pockets of his jeans. "Your body responds to any estimulation, and it doesn't have anything to do with your sexuality. But enough of sex ed". He took out his cellphone. "Nick said he would send me the recording when he got to his room" he said, as he checked if there was any new message. "Wel, maybe tomorrow".

"I only did that to show you I was sorry for what I said. And this is the last time I'm doing something like that. And, just so you know... _you_ should be thankful" Hunter said, with a little playful tone on his voice. "I just gave you jack off material for the next month". Sebastian laughed.

"Yeah, I could see that. You were so fucking tense it was hilarious" he chuckled. "But please. It would take more to make me come that the imagen of Nathan licking salt off your neck" he said, opening the door and turning on the lights.

"Like you could have given a better show"

"I could have. I just didn't find anyone interesting enough"

"Yea, sure, that was the reason..." Hunter said as he walked towards his bed, starting to unbutton his shirt. Sebastian turned around and quirked an eyebrow.

"It was. Sitting over someone isn't a _show._ You know what is a show?" he asked, as he walked to hunter, who still wasn't looking at him, and now had his shirt open. Just as he felt Sebastian's footsteps closer, he turned around and a second later he was being pushed to his bed. He tried to stand up again, but Sebastian put a hand on his chest. "Easy. It's not like I'm actually going to do it with you" he said. He sat on the bed enxt to Hunter and grinned machiveously.

"First of all, I wouldn't be seating here. I would be sitting on your tighs. Second, I would lick here" he said, passing one of his long fingers across the broder of Hunter's jeans. The other boy was tense again. "Then, I'll ad salt. The shot would go here" he said, his hand now on the boy's abs, feeling the tight muscles. "And the lime in your mouth" Sebastian put his hand on the bed again and pushed himself up, walking to his own bed, and starting to undress to go to bed. "That's a show. You should try that somehow with he Crawford Country Day girls".

"I'm not going to break in and ask for a body shot" Hunter said, huffing and taking off his shirt. He quickly grabbed a loose t-shirt with the word "army" and put it on.

"You don't need to. We share the pool. We hace swimming lessons Fridays at 9 a.m. -oh sorry, I meant at 0900. Anyway, it's two hours and at 11 p.m. we have one period free and the Crawford swimming team comes to practice, so we hang out with them. Some of them, like Ian, spend time with their girlfriends. So I guess you can meet them then. It's hilarious how excited they get over new flesh. So, this is my way of saying: don't wear a speedo uless you want them getting wet before they get into the pool". Hunter laughed. "Night, soldier" he said before turning the lights off and getting to bed.

"Night, Sebastian" Hunter murmured and closed this eyes.

* * *

Two months passed quickly. Hunter and him were getting along now more than ever (even though they had a stupid fight over the Warblers which ended up in Hunter being the captain, thing Sebastian still couldn't stand). They had their minds set on two songs for Sectionals, and although Sebastian was always focused on winning and he didn't let any thought about them losing into his mind, this time he just _knew_ they were going to win. Their vocals were better than ever and the coreography was outstanding. They would win.

Even though Sebastian didn't bet on this, Hunter was adapting well to Dalton. Everyone kind of liked him, although he didn't have a best friend there yet. Or a good friend. But well, it had been just two months. He was very popular in the all-girls school, though. He had gone out with some of the girls on the weekends, and although Sebastian was preparing himself for entering his bedroom once and find Hunter with a girl there, it hadn't happened yet. "It's just dating" Hunter would say when Sebastian asked why he hadn't been caught yet. "We're just going out".

However, the girls wouldn't last. He would go out with them twice, and maybe three times in an extreme case, but never longer. For this, he was attacked with several man-whore jokes from the Warblers (mainly Sebastian), but he didn't seem to care. He just replied once, saying how Sebastian was the same with his hook ups at Scandals. Sebastian laughed at this.

"I don't do dating, Clarington. At least they know I don't want them for more than one night" he shrugged, the smile still on his face.

"So you can get bored with your boy toys but I can't?" Hunter asked, a little defensive. Sebastian laughed even louder, the Warblers looking at both of them.

"Well, even though it's lovely you call your girls toys-"

"I didn't mean it that way. I meant I get bored with them too"

"Ow. Then won't put out for you, soldier? Is that why you get bored with them? Well, don't worry. I'm sure one will be slut enough to open her legs for you"

"That's funny. A slut calling people slut?"

Sebastian was taken aback a little bit. Hunter took a step back, realizing what he had just said and expecting the other boy to hit him or something. Instead, Sebastian just stood in the same place, with a soft smile on his face. The Warblers fell silent, worried about how things would go from there.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I-" Hunter started.

"I don't get hurt" Sebastian replied, his voice tense and dangerous. A minute passed in silence, and then the Warblers started chatting between them, making some noise which made Hunter and Sebastian go in separate ways, not saying anything to each other. The next time they saw each other, they pretended nothing had happened. And that was the way Sebastian preferred it. No good would come from talking about it.

* * *

Sebastian sat on his bed and jawned. He heard the sound of the shower in the bathroom and walked sleepily, entering the bathroom. Hunter didn't notice he was there, as he kept putting soap on his body. Only his form could be seen from the other side of the curtain. Sebastian walked closer, and this time his footsteps made Hunter stop.

"Sebastian?" he asked. The other boy's responde was to flush the toilet, making Hunter curse loudly and try to get away from the water.

"Morning, captain" Sebastian said as he walked back to the bedroom and started dressing.

"I fucking hate you" Hunter muttered with anger. The Smythe just grinned at him as he put his shirt on. "You're such a child, get over it"

Sebastian opened his mouth to reply, but he heard someone knocking the door. He made a sign to unter to wait and stood up, buttoning his shirt and opening the door. His face fell at the sight of who was there.

"Sebastian?" Blaine asked, timidly.


End file.
